In The Arms of an Angel
by Christene Cullen
Summary: JONAS BROTHERS fan fic! YAY. Read and Review? CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!
1. Room 705

**A/N**: Ok. No JB in this chapter, sorry! They are coming soon, though, I promise! i am gonna get chapter two up asap!! Read and review, because I want to knwo what you guys think!

I knew as soon as I had gotten home that day from school that something was wrong. There was just that atmosphere as soon as I entered the house, that feeling of foreboding and tension. Both my mom and my dad's cars were gone, and the house was completely and totally empty. A shiver immediately ran up my spine as I let my backpack drop to the floor. There was a note stickied to the front of our fridge, next to the pictures of me and all of my siblings. That was where the situation turned odd. Not even my eldest brother, Michael, who had just turned sixteen, was home, which was unusual for him. I dropped my keys onto the kitchen counter, ignoring the empty clanging noise that rang through the house. "Michael?" I called out, my throat starting to constrict. I could feel the tears coming on as I crumpled the sticky note in my hand. "Conner? Abbi?" I called out. I didn't need a note to tell me what was happening. I knew immediately that it was Kia, the youngest of us. She was only seven, and one of the sweetest things in the world. A good amount of those seven years had been spent in the hospital, because Kia had been diagnosed early on with leukemia.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled a little bit. Taking in a few deep breaths I glanced down at the note. It was my mom's elegant hand writing, but today I could tell she had been shaking as she wrote it. "At the hospital. Meet us there. Love, Mom," it read. I leaned against the counter, my legs feeling like jell-o. Kia couldn't be in the hospital again, she just couldn't be. The last time had been torture, hour after hour, day after day, eventually week after week of waiting. I hated the waiting, and the fact that I had to watch her fight it on her own, suffer through the cancer on her own. Taking in a deep breath, I rushed up to my room with out a glance at my pack or at my keys. As soon as I entered the room I was on the ground and fishing under my bed for the small trunk that was hidden there. I reemerged only seconds later with said trunk in hand and flipped the lid open. It was my emergency kit, one that had everything I would need when Kia was back in the hospital, from the small hand held playstation advanced that we always played down to the two CDs that we always made sure to blare when we were locked in that horrible place together: the Jonas Brothers' self titled CD and their first album, It's About Time. Those two CDs were what we lived off of. Those and any youtube videos we could find our favorite singing trio had put out lately.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I wiped a stray tear from my eye. I knew she would be fine; she was fine last time, and she would be fine this time. We would hang out at the hospital like always, she would go through her chemo, then we would all be a happy family again. I gathered up my courage as well as the two CDs and a few magazines from the floor. She might have been seven years old, but she was smart, and she loved looking at the pictures in the magazines. Once those were all collected in my arms, I headed back down to the kitchen, grabbed my purse and wallet, and headed out immediately.

The drive to the Children's hospital wasn't that far, and I knew it like the back of my hand by now, from the last time Kia was sick. Before entering the hospital I checked myself in the mirror. My brown eyes weren't red and puffy as I had expected, and I didn't look worried, tired or stressed like I usually did when I came here. I ran my fingers through my straight brown locks before taking in another deep breath and stepping out of the car into the parking lot. Once the car was locked up, the butterflies in my stomach grew bigger with each step closer to the automatic hospital doors. I didn't want to be back in this place that was so immaculately clean, so unsuited for a seven year old like my little sister, and yet here I was, marching off to meet that fate.

The main lobby smelled odd, just like the rest of the building did. Unlike the rest of the building, though, it was one of the few rooms that was actually decorated. I ignored the couches, coffee tables with magazines on them and gift shop, instead heading straight over to the counter where a nurse was typing away on her computer. Chewing my lower lip, I waited for her to notice me, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. Instead of waiting any longer, I nervously curled a strand of my hair around my finger. "'Scuse me," I piped up, my voice breaking. I was on the verge of tears once more, just being back here made me want to hide in a dark corner and cry, mostly because it brought back some of the most agonizing memories of my life. The woman looked up at me, a bored expression on her face. "I'm looking for the room number of Kia McGoven…" I trailed off, forgetting that she probably wouldn't be very willing to disclose that information. When she looked at me with a guarded expression, I felt a faint blush creep over my cheeks. "Uh, I'm Celine, her sister. I… my parents are probably there, if you just page them --" I was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice: my father's.

"Hey, Lina," He greeted, using my nickname, his husky voice calming me. The nurse gave me a cautious smile as I ran into my father's open arms. He looked tired and stressed, just like I felt. "She's with me," He told the nurse. With out another word, he ushered me over to the elevator and pressed the up button. "Kia's been asking about you," He told me. He gave me a smile much like the nurse's, and I tentatively returned it as I pulled two CDs out of my bag.

"I brought Joe, Kevin and Nick," I said, sniffling and trying not to show how weak I felt. The Jonas Brothers always calmed me, as well as Kia. I knew it was her life long dream, as well as mine, to meet them and see them in concert. The elevator finally binged, and me and my dad stepped off of the elevator onto the second floor.

"She's in room 705 --" I almost choked on my own breath at that as the lyrics ran through my head. _"I was fine, till 7:05…"_ He rolled his eyes, knowing what I was tripping over. "But Lina, we gotta wait here for a moment." My mom and all of my brothers were standing outside of the room, and I looked from each face cautiously. My mom looked more worried than ever; each of my brothers seemed anxious and tired; dad looked stressed out, more than usual.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice raising a few notes. We never had to stand outside of her room in the past, even when the doctors were doing tests. I frantically looked from my mom to my dad to each of my brothers. I was surprised to see a small smile come across my father's lips.

"Lina, when your sister was diagnosed, we referred her to the Make-a-wish foundation…" He trailed off, though the smile stayed. "They finally sent some one. She's in there with Kia right now, doing what ever she does, and they are gonna grant Kia's wish," He told me, squeezing my hand. I could feel the smile work its way over my face. Nothing could make me any happier than seeing my sister get what she had always dreamed of. I knew from the start that this wish would involve the Jonas Brothers, and I was so glad for her.

"Oh, that's great!" I said, genuinely excited for my sister. It was right at that moment that her door room opened and a slender, petite woman slipped out, a smile on her lips. She glanced around at all of our anxious faces and laughed lightly.

"Mr. McGoven, you have one of the sweetest girls I have ever met," The woman said as she offered my dad a hand. The tension broke, and all of us were smiling immediately. "It was easy enough to find out what her wish was. She seems to love those Jonas Brothers, especially Kevin. I think I can organize a visit from them, and a trip to one of their concerts," She said. "She also asked that her sister be there with her…" The woman smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return it. I was just happy about my sister, and the fact that she had asked that I be there too was not as important. "So, I will be in contact, probably by Wednesday…" She informed us. After receiving many thanks from all of us, the woman was off and I hurried into the room.

"Celine!" Kia cried as she spotted me. She immediately held her arms out in a hug, and I immediately complied after taking a seat on the edge of her hospital bed. "Did you bring them?" She asked me anxiously, her eyes looking eagerly at my bag. I laughed and pulled the CDs from behind my back.

"Sheesh. What am I, chopped liver?" I asked as I handed over the CDs and glanced around her room. "We need to get some posters up in here, girly!" I said as I kissed the top of her head. It was ritual for us to stick up posters of the Jonas Brothers all over, and then get odd glances from all of the nurses and doctors and relatives that entered Kia's room. She giggled at my comment and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you're here, Lina," She whispered quietly, the first hint of fear penetrating her usually calm voice. It scared me, to see my sister so afraid. I pulled back for a moment and looked my little sister straight in the eyes. She smiled weakly, but her eyes didn't show the same emotion. She looked drained, her face ashen, her eyes dull and her brown hair hung limply around her face. Her thin form was covered in her favorite Hannah Montana night gown, probably because she had been sleeping lately. I knew that soon there would be IVs and that crap hooked up to her, and that thought made me want to cry even more.

"Don't worry, Kee," I said, using my pet name for her, "Everything will be alright…"


	2. So Bored With These Games

**A/N: **_yay! Finally an update. haha. This definitely does have JB in it, so don't worry. It is gonna get better as the chapters go on, too. I am also working on another fan fiction right now, so this one might be slowed down a little! Read and review!!! I dunno why I took this chapter out, but here it is, back, all the typos fixed! Hopefull chapter three will come soon, but I am currently working on a bones fic, as well, soyeah._

"That was my box!" Kia cried as I nearly initialed one of the little blue boxes she had slaved away drawing out. We had gotten to the restaurant early to meet with Miss Wagner, the woman from the Make A Wish Foundation who me and Kia had both grown close to. She was a real sweetheart, in her early twenties and just out of college. She had spent a lot of time with Kia, me and our family these past few weeks, organizing a date for Kia's wish to come true and what not. And tonight was finally the big night. Here we sat in a small local Cincinnati restaurant, waiting on some of some of Disney's newest, biggest stars. I could feel the nervousness creeping over me, and I knew Kia felt it, too, despite the happy smile that was always lingering on her lips. I rolled my eyes and put a 'K' for Kia in the box, rather than the usual 'L' for Lina I would have put.

"I'll give you that one, but just because I am kicking your butt so much!" I teased my sister. I let her draw a few more boxes, but instead of watching the game, I watched her. She was such a beautiful girl, and it broke my heart that the cancer was slowly killing her. Tonight she had dressed up; why wouldn't she, after all? Her pretty blonde curls were in a big pink bow, and a matching pink dress was on her thin frame. I was wearing a dress as well, one that was a silky material and a bright teal color. It had a sweetheart neck line and a wide ribbon around the waist that tied in a bow in the back, and I had parted my brown curls to the side and pinned a section out of my face. I hadn't dressed to impress, in a sense, but I felt it was a reverent occasion, and that called for a decent dress at least. My sister was about to meet some of her favorite people, and just the thought that these three boys would be so generous astounded me. I had talked to them once, and they had been the biggest sweethearts around. Kevin and Nick had reassured me that everything would turn out for the best and we were in their prayers, and Joe had told me that I would definitely be getting a big hug from him when he arrived in Cincinnati.

It was so out of their way, to come all the way to Ohio. But mom had forbidden any flying, just to be on the safe side, and she and my dad were only across the street in a small coffee shop. The restaurant Kia had chosen was nice enough, and the food was good. She just liked it because they had big fish tanks full of multi-colored fish, and I liked it because the menu offered more than just burgers and fries, not to mention the foundation was paying for the dinner. I was about to take my turn and make a few boxes, but before I could a voice startled me.

"So what are we playing?" asked the young man I knew as Joe Jonas, as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, and then felt a rush of relief when I looked up to see him and his brothers standing there. All eyes were averted to us, and Kia was smiling widely. Kevin approached the smiling girl and immediately pulled her into a big hug. I could feel the tears coming on as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and affectionately kissed the guitarist on the cheek. After letting go of Kevin and introducing herself, the ritual was repeated on Nick. I took in a deep breath and turned to wipe my eyes, but found myself face to face with Joe. I didn't say a word, and instead let him pull me into the hug that he had promised. The tears started, then, and I knew exactly why. These boys were just so kind. Since they could spare a day or two to come and visit with Kia, they were the best people in the world. Joe ended the embrace and gave Kia a hug, and he in turn received a kiss on his cheek as well. The tears just fell on their own accord then, and I quickly excused myself. I hated it when Kia saw me cry.

I exited the restaurant quickly, and it all just came pouring out. I knew Kia would be safe in the restaurant, because Kevin, Nick and Joe were there, and so was Miss Wagner. Still sobbing, I leaned against the wall of the side of the restaurant and buried my face in my hands. I was surprised when a voice broke through the silence.

"I really can't stand seeing a girl cry and not help her out." It was Joe, and he had a lovely smile on his face. I didn't have to say a word: he just pulled me into another hug, one that I greatly appreciated. Life was so hard, and sometimes you just needed a shoulder to cry on. We stood there for a few minutes and I just cried. It was nice to not have to be the strong one for once, to get to be the one with the flaws, the one who could just cry and it really didn't matter. And honestly, there was no one better than Joe to stand there and hug me. I had known him all of… what, a month now? And he was one of the biggest comforts to me. He softly rubbed my back as I cried, and finally the tears were gone.

"You really didn't have to come out…" I sniffled, wiping the tears off of my cheeks with the help of a tissue he offered. I could feel his eyes looking at me, but I couldn't make eye contact. I wasn't quite sure why I crying, because I knew Kia would be alright, but I was just so shocked and touched by these boys' kindness.

"Kia's happy enough to be talking with Kevin and Nick, and you are the one who needs help," He told me quietly. I met his eyes, finally, and felt a big smile curve up the corners of my lips. It was nice to know how much they really cared about me, me and Kia of course. Sure, I had a ton of friends who were there for me, but I had never had some one who was practically a stranger to me care so incredibly much about me. Or, enough to come over and try to comfort me. It was so hard for me to deal with Kia's cancer, especially since so much of my family's time and devotion was spent on the medicine and the hospital and what not. I let out a soft sigh and rested my cheek on his shoulder for a second. I felt a bit too comfortable around him, and, feeling a few butterflies in my stomach from who knows what, I let my arms drop from around him.

"We should… we should get back, right?" I asked him as I took a step away and looked up at his flawless face and then back down at my silver gladiator sandals. I glanced up at him one more time and noted the small smile on his lips. He nodded in response and rounded the corner, followed closely by me. I could feel a hot blush on my cheeks and quickly brushed the tears off of my cheeks. I didn't want Kia to know I had been crying, because that would just hurt her. Instead I stopped in front of the door and inspected my appearance. My eyes were a bit puffy and my nose was a little red, but it wasn't too bad. Joe seemed to be watching me and I was actually pretty self conscious about it. I looked up at him, furrowing my brow and frowning. "What? Can't I look nice?" I teased, smirking immediately. He smirked, too, and pulled the door open.

"I'm kinda diggin' the teary eyed, red nosed look," he shot right back as I entered back into the restaurant and headed straight for the table. Kevin and Nick were seated on either side of Kia, leaving open a spot for me beside Kevin and him beside Nick. Kevin had picked up the game from where I had left off, and Nick was helping Kia out, pointing out a good move, earning himself a few dirty looks from Kevin, though he just laughed it off and smirked. I smiled as Kia waved me over and showed me some of the pictures she had drawn with the help of Kevin and Nick.

"Look! I drew this guitar on my own," she told me as she pointed to the instrument. I smiled proudly and took a seat across from her. "Are you ok, Lina?" she asked as her blue eyes looked me over. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, Kee, I am fine," I told her as I smiled over at Joe. He returned the smile, as if saying 'stay strong' to me. Luckily, that was when the waitress came over. Unfortunately, the waitress seemed to be a Jonas fan. An insanely large smile was on her lips and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hey guys, and ladies, I am Amanda and I will be your waitress for the night," She said in an excited sounding voice. "Can I get every one something to drink?" She asked overly enthusiastically.

"I'll have a diet coke," Nick answered quickly. Kevin ordered the same, while Kia and Joe both just got water. I ordered a simple coke, all of which the girl quickly jotted down. When she was done she looked back at the three boys as if trying to decide what to do. Thankfully, she noted she was staring and took off a second later, a blush coloring her cheeks. I smirked, thinking that I would have been just like that if I had been waiting on this table. It was full of some of the biggest pop sensations, and this girl had to take our orders. But despite the eyes that were all fixed on the three boys, despite the nervousness in my stomach, I knew tonight was going to be amazing.

And it was amazing. I wasn't sure when I last opened up to people I hardly knew. Even now, as me and Kia were about to say good bye to them, we were still smiling, which was amazing. Joe was always telling jokes, Kevin had the most contagious laughs ever, and even if Nick was on the quiet side, when he really opened up he was just as funny as Joe. I watched as Kia hugged each boy in turn, tears in her eyes at loosing her new friends. Luckily, they had promised to give her a call sometime, if it was possible, and we had front row tickets as well as back stage passes for the concert here in Cincinnati. I could feel the tears flooding back into my eyes at the pure friendship and care that the three boys displayed, and the fact that Kia showed pretty much the same emotions. My mom and dad were here already, asking Kia how things had gone and what not. A car was here waiting for the boys, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to say goodbye. I had grown attached to them in less than three hours, and it made me sad to think I couldn't get to know them better. As if on queue, Kevin came over and gave me a huge hug. It made me smile as I hugged him back. "Thanks, Kevin. You don't know how much I appreciate it." I whispered hoarsely into his ear. Kevin nodded.

"We are glad we could help," he said, smiling and backing up a few steps. Nick was next, and he gave me a big hug as well.

"Yeah, what Kevin said. If you need anything, Lina, just give us a ring," he told me, flicking a few curls out of his eyes.

Joe was last, and it was the one that bummed me out most. I kind of had a huge crush on him, always had actually, and I didn't exactly want to let go. But I had to, I knew that. So I did, and I couldn't meet his eyes either. "Promise to be good?" He asked me, as if he had known me all of his life. I nodded and smiled sadly at him. "Okay. If you need anything, whether its just to talk or anything at all, give me a call…" he handed me a slip of napkin and I opened it warily. Written in purple crayon was a number with a California area code. I blinked a few times before looking up at him.

"You really don't know how much this means to me," I told him weakly, a small smile on my lips. I felt tired and worn out, but refreshed and taken care of. It was so nice to know that there was some one out there who cared that much. Maybe they just had to be this way, but I still liked the feeling either way, and it was nice to pretend this was really his number. I let out a small sigh but smiled none the less. "Thank you guys, so much." My mom had taken Kia across the street, knowing full well that I could find them in a few minutes. "It means so much to Kia. Especially since she never thought she would even get to go to a concert. And I just love seeing her so happy. If she is happy, so am I. I owe you guys so, so, so much," I told them with relief. The boys looked at each other slyly and then with out warning they were all three hugging me in one big group hug.

"We expect you to keep us updated on how Kia's doing," Nick said, smiling as he hopped into the car. Kevin followed, sitting shot gun beside his father. Joe was last, and didn't go with out giving me another big hug and a wink, too. I blushed brightly and waved as they headed off down the street and towards the airport. It was amazing how in just two hours, three guys could change your life forever.


End file.
